


Five Times Leon Lied To Protect Merlin and One Time Merlin Lied to Protect Leon

by GoringWriting



Series: Merlin 5+1 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Leon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Lies, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), POV Leon (Merlin), Protective Leon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Starvation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Five times Leon lied to protect Merlin and one time Merlin lied to protect Leon.
Series: Merlin 5+1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996561
Comments: 41
Kudos: 555
Collections: Merlin Cuteness, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Five Times Leon Lied To Protect Merlin and One Time Merlin Lied to Protect Leon

One

“Get away from her,” Leon hears as he rounds the corner in a lesser used part of the castle. Honestly he had been bored and didn’t want to spend the day cooped up in his room or on the field training. Hence him exploring the lesser used parts of the castle and coming across a knight standing over a cowering female servant with a torn dress and Merlin. 

Is that a dagger?

Leon does a double take and sure enough Merlin is there holding a small dagger out towards the knight. 

“You dare threaten a Knight of Camelot?” The man bellows and the female servant trembles a little and sniffles. 

“I dare to threaten a coward who preys on those who he has more power than,” Merlin says and the man snarls at him and Leon blinks. Sure Merlin has never been proper with any of them and usually forgoes any title he can but he has never meant it as a sign of disrespect. When he does it to them they know that he respects them as Leon or Gwaine or Lancelot and Arthur rather than as sirs or king. He has no respect for the title but rather for the person who wields it. It took Leon an embarrassingly long time to figure it out but once he had, his interactions with the King’s manservant had taken on a whole new meaning and so had his interactions with others. People who called him Sir, often did not have the slightest respect for him. Would happily see him felled by a sword so that his position would be vacant. But for those for whom the sir was an afterthought, they went out of their way to help him. The cook gave him an extra sausage when training went long. Merlin would make sure there was a meal waiting when he returned late at night or early in the morning from patrol so that he would not have to bother the cook or wait for meal time. Even Gwen would sew his clothes so that they would be sturdier than what the tailor made. 

So, for Merlin to be this angry, Leon knows he walked in on something bad. 

Finally the three seem to notice his presence because the Knight’s demeanor shifts entirely. 

“Ah Sir Leon, thank goodness. I found the King’s Manservant attacking this woman,” the knight says and Leon pauses. Arthur would never truly believe Merlin capable of such a thing but a jury would likely believe the noble over Merlin, simply because the man is a noble. Leon’s never been good with people. Which is what drew Arthur and him together. Arthur and he, as sons of the King and of a Lord, know how to interact with people but on a superficial and empty level. In intimate relations of both romantic and platonic Leon would likely resemble a chicken with his head removed. 

However one thing he does know is how the court works. Leon doesn’t say anything as he takes the dagger from a shaking Merlin. Leon feels sick that his friend is so scared but this is what needs to happen and he calls for the guards who arrive quickly thank goodness. 

“Please take Lord Kent,” because Leon has finally put a name to the face in front of him, “before the King and tell him that Sir Leon saw him attempting to harm a servant in the halls.” There is a shocked moment of silence and the guards lead the lord away as he shouts profanities. 

“Leon?” Merlin says and there it is. Merlin’s way of saying his name in a way that holds more respect than Sir ever could. 

“I witnessed Lord Kent attack this woman and you rounded the corner as I was apprehending him. There was no dagger and you didn’t have a chance to say anything. Take her to Gaius to be checked on. I will report to the King,” Leon says and rushes off. 

The jury finds Lord Kent guilty and he is banished from Camelot. It had been a close thing. Most of them had felt that harming a servant was not an offense that should be tried but Arthur had quashed that early. A member of his household had been attacked and he would have justice.

Plus it helps that the word of the First Knight of Camelot is worth more than that of a lesser Lord claiming him a liar. 

Two

Leon prides himself on being perceptive. Obviously he doesn’t know everything but he does notice things. He notices when Arthur is going on a hunt to annoy Merlin and he knows when Merlin has planned a hunt because Arthur needs to relax. He knows that Lancelot would die for Merlin and that Gwaine would live for Merlin. He knows Elyan worries his lip when thinking about Gwen, more like worrying about Gwen. And that is he is tugging on his sleeve. He is worrying about something else. 

He notices that Merlin is eerily perceptive about attacks and tries to be on guard when Merlin says something. He notices how Merlin will sometimes be right in the middle of the fighting when they’ve told him to stay back. How Merlin would die for Arthur, would suffer for him. Leon sees all this and more. 

So, he is very aware that as feasts get closer and closer Merlin gets thinner and thinner, because he doesn’t have enough time to grab his meals in between duties for Gaius, Arthur, and preparations for the feast that all servants have to participate in. Now, the very day after a feast, a day Leon knows Merlin used to eat what he missed out on and get much needed rest Arthur holds a hunt. 

Leon is very aware Merlin doesn’t eat much on hunts. He’s only able to make so much food and usually by the time everyone has eaten their fill there is nothing or perhaps a spoonful left.

Just like now. Merlin has just finished dishing out the last few spoons to Sir Bors and now is beginning to pack up the equipment to go clean it. Leon himself is full to the brim and couldn’t eat another mouthful but he knows that the gnawing feeling in Merlin’s stomach must be painful. 

“Merlin, could you possibly make another pot?” Leon asks, drawing Arthur’s attention. 

“Why would he do that?” Arthur asks looking up from his maps and papers.

“I am still a bit hungry,” Leon says and can feel Merlin’s eyes on him. Leon knows Merlin is not an idiot. Leon has never had enough of an appetite for three servings of anything and yet here he is. 

“Right, hop to it Merlin,” Arthur says and Merlin gets to work and soon Leon is being handed a third bowl of stew that makes his stomach recoil. 

But the mouthed ‘thank you’ from Merlin makes it worth it. 

Three 

Leon watches the son of the visiting Lord eye Merlin where he is serving Arthur during the meeting. The visit from the Lord had been unexpected. Leon knew that there were no visits scheduled for today or even this month. Yet here the man was.

Leon really doesn’t like the way the Lord’s son is looking at Merlin, eyes scanning the entire body that he has no right to be looking upon in such a vulgar manner. 

It makes Leon sick. 

It makes him even sicker when he notices the man following Merlin around. It’s not obvious if you didn’t know that he was interested in Merlin. The man maintained a safe distance away, always was talking to someone when Merlin would have a chance to notice him. 

Leon keeps as best an eye on them as he can. Making sure the man does not take liberties with his hands that he has no right to take. But he can’t be with them all the time and he worries about the things that happen during that time. 

It all comes to ahead at the banquet Arthur had to hastily put together to celebrate the Lord. Leon can see the man knocking back drink after drink. Leon can see his cheeks flush with alcohol and knows how it can loosen men’s morals. 

“He is quite the creature isn't he?” the man says and Leon tenses. He doesn’t need to follow his eyes to find out who he is referring to but he does anyway. 

“Who? The King’s Manservant?” Leon asks. 

“Yes, he looks quite attractive in a way. Perhaps I could convince the King to lend him to me,” the man says and Leon’s warning bells go off immediately and the words are out of his mouth before he can even consider the impact. 

“Merlin is already being courted.”

“By some lowly servant girl? Please as if that would make a difference,” the man says.

“By a knight,” Leon says and his eyes seek out Gwaine in the hopes of silently communicating the emergency. 

“Who? That long haired Sir Gwaine? He is not serious in his affections. I saw him entertaining women in the tavern last night.”

Leon looks for Lancelot instead now that Gwaine won’t work. 

“And Sir Lancelot’s heart is caught up in the Queen,” he says and Leon winces. 

“It is neither Sirs Gwaine or Lancelot,” Leon says. 

“Then who would be courting the manservant of the king?” the man asks and Leon feels like he really should have bothered to learn his name. 

“I am. Now if you excuse me, it’s about time I ask him to dance,” Leon says, his legs taking him away from the man quickly and makes his way to the servant who has just been released by Arthur to return to his rooms and whisks him onto the dance floor with the bare minimum decorum. 

“Leon? What’s going on? You hate to dance,” Merlin says and of course he knows that. Merlin knows everything that makes the Knight’s tick. God forbid one of them were controlled or replaced with a replica no one but Merlin would likely be able to tell and yet Leon fears none of them would be able to return the feat. 

“Lord Bryne’s son has taken too keen of an interest in you and I am establishing to him that you are not to be the recipient of such interest,” Leon says blushing. He doesn’t like Merlin like that, they both know it and Merlin sees the brotherly nature for what it is.

“Thank you Leon. Though you do know the maids in the kitchens will be talking about this for weeks. You are quite liked down there,” Merlin says and Leon blushes and the song ends and Leon can feel eyes darting quickly away from them. 

“Hey! Merlin, how come you danced with Leon and not me?” Gwaine pouts and whisks Merlin away and Leon laughs along with the others as Merlin is forced to dance with all the Round Table Knights. 

Lord Bryne and his son are gone the next day for some reason no one knows. 

Leon can’t help but not care. 

Four

Contrary to how many times he’s done it Leon hates to lie. He’ll do it if he has to but lying is not something he seeks as a first option. However he will always lie if Merlin needs it. 

Although this is getting ridiculous. 

“You want me to lie to your MOTHER?” Leon says looking at the manservant who had approached him in the weapons room. 

“No, I want you to leave out a lot of the things that have happened in Camelot. Especially if they were dangerous or harmful. Even more so if I was actually in danger or harmed. She worries. And with Arthur, Gaius, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen, Percival, and Elyan out doing various things for the length of her visit it is only you and I she can ask,” Merlin says.

“Fine. I will not mention anything and I will downplay if they come up,” Leon says. After all it can’t be so bad. 

Merlin’s mother is the devil. 

She had come in and hugged her son so tight and had locked her eyes on Leon the moment they had parted but had at least waited until Leon was introduced to ask him for a walk. 

That’s when the interrogation started. 

Is Merlin eating enough?

Yes (now that Leon is watching him he is).

Had Merlin been sleeping?

Yes (More likely collapsing into bed in exhaustion).

I heard something about a Dragon here…

It escaped Uther’s hold beneath the castle and had circled Camelot a few times and went on it’s merry way. (LIAR).

Is Merlin happy?

As far as I know (but he should be happier than he is. He is weighed down by something).

I heard about immortal armies…

Merlin stayed outside of Camelot with Gaius (that was just a blatant lie. Leon’s not even sure if Gaius had even stayed outside).

Do you care for Merlin?

Like a brother (finally the truth!).

Will you look out for him?

To the best of my abilities (another truth, go Leon!).

Have you lied to me?

No (god her eyes felt like they were burning into his soul after he answered that one).

It feels like hours but soon Hunith retires for the night and Leon thanks all he holds dear that he has patrol and Merlin is taking Hunith to a lake to see something special. No lying for him tomorrow. Thank goodness. 

He can still feel her stare burrowing into his heart as he lays down to sleep. 

Five

Leon would like to stop walking in on things he shouldn’t. First Merlin threatening a knight who was attacking a woman and now Merlin and a visiting Lord facing off in Arthur’s room. 

Leon barely registers what he’s seeing as he sees the Lord holding a dagger above the unconscious King before Merlin is throwing a hand out and his eyes glow gold and the Lord is thrown into the wall. 

Leon gapes at Merlin. The boy is a sorcerer...no...the boy is Merlin. His friend. Who switches his and Arthur’s tarts because Leon doesn’t like blueberries. Who will sneak in Leon’s clothes with Arthur’s when something needs washing immediately. Who will listen to Leon talk about weapons all day while polishing away at Arthur’s armor and then offer to do Leon’s. 

This is Merlin who keeps them fed on hunts and warns them of danger. Who brings them medicine when they are ill and who bandages their wounds when Gaius is unavailable. Who will cheer them on during training even if they are doing horribly and who makes them smile and gives them each their one unique smile in turn. 

This is Merlin who would give his life for the King...No, for Arthur. 

A lot of things are starting to make sense to Leon now, branches and poisons. Bandits and Mercenaries. Evil wizards and ghosts and unkillable beasts. All of them dealt with by Merlin. Camelot’s continued survival can be laid at the feet of one clumsy manservant who Leon calls a friend. 

Merlin’s eyes lock on him and Leon hates the fear that he sees there. Understands it, but hates it. Because this is Merlin and he shouldn’t be afraid. 

Leon doesn’t get to say anything because the Lord is waking up and is now shouting about a sorcerer so loud he wakes Arthur who must have been drugged or knocked out. 

“Oh Sire, thank goodness. I was coming to seek an audience when this sorcerer attacked me!” The Lord shouts and Merlin gets a far away look in his eye. 

“Sire, that is not what happened,” Leon says.

“It is the truth I swear it!”

“It is not. Sire, I arrived here because I heard noises. Lord Bracken was standing over your body holding a dagger. I can only assume Merlin came in to do some duty he likely forgot during the day, probably polishing your boots, and saw what Lord Bracken was about to do. Sire, Merlin did attack him. Not with magic, but with the tackle we were doing in training earlier,” Leon says and Merlin seems to snap out of his panic and look at him in a daze. 

“Why would I lie?”

“Likely so that King Arthur would focus on the sorcerer accusation and forget to question you about why you were in his rooms to begin with. If you seeked an audience you would not seek to wake him and enter his rooms without permission,” Leon says and Arthur summons the guards to have Bracken taken away. 

+1

Leon watches the woman circle around them. He had agreed, read been threatened by Gaius, to accompany Merlin on his trip to gather herbs and now they’ve been circled by slavers. Merlin is watching the men circle them and his eyes lock on one who is staying back a bit. 

“Let my brother go. He is too dumb to be any use to a master,” Merlin says and Leon fights to keep the affront off his face. What is Merlin bloody doing?

“Oh is he?” the man who must be the leader says. 

“Yes, can’t even string a word together and not very strong. You will get a terrible price for him. I however am trained in service. Spare him and I will save you the time and money of having to break me. I will serve willingly,” Merlin says as one of the biggest ones approach Leon and Leon adopts a blank look and stupid grin. 

“You sure the idiot can’t do anything useful?” the one looking at him says and Leon just stares back blankly. He doesn’t know Merlin’s plan but they’ve usually all made it out alive anyway so he’s willing to have a little faith. 

“Yeah, Father nearly kicked him out of the house because he couldn’t work the fields,” Merlin says and the men start laughing at his expense but Leon doesn’t react. 

“Fine, grab the smaller one. Let the idiot alone. He’s not gonna be able to tell anyone anything,” the leader says and Merlin is grabbed and with a look and a couple of mouthed words Leon figures out that Merlin wants him to alert Arthur so the slavers can be caught and he won’t have to use any magic at all and that he will try to leave marks they can follow. 

Leon hates Merlin so much in that moment. 

Gwaine is going to kill him. 

Lancelot and Gwen will hide his body. 

Leon immediately heads for Camelot and within the hour they are on their way to track down the slavers and save Merlin, but some of the nobles don’t accept that as a good reason so they make it about getting rid of the slavers. 

Leon is so thankful when they get there and Merlin is not at all harmed. 

“How did the idiot brother manage to get the king on our tail?” The leader demands as he is tied up. 

“Well you see...I may have lied a bit. May I introduce Sir Leon, First Knight of Camelot,” Merlin says with a cheeky grin and Leon slaps him on the back of the head. 

“Do not ever do that to me again! Do you know how worried I was about you? I was afraid that I was going to be leading them to your dead body. I am never allowing you to do something so reckless again!”

“Perhaps Mother Hen of Camelot was a better description,” Merlin says and starts running for his life from an angry curly haired knight.


End file.
